Why do these thing happen
by J'aimeLeBallet
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so it's just about Duncan's adventure at bording school.  Has some DxG but mostly DxC. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Geoff Polanski walked over to the train compartment I was sitting in and greeted me in his usual 'party' boy slang. 'Duncan my man what's up?' I pulled out my ipod earphones and replied 'The usual, as in not caring'. Geoff looked somewhat shocked as he barely muttered 'Did you even look at this year's brochure?' I looked up and grinned and once again replied 'Do you think I look at the school's stupid brochures, because I never have and I never will.' Geoff shrugged 'I guess I can't tell you about the exchange students then.' He said trying to be persuasive. 'There are even girls coming' he added as the final touch. 'We have girls here to you know Geoff. I thought about the girls at our school we only had about 100 girls and only 5 of them were remotely cute.

There was Lindsay Morgan the prettiest and richest girl in school but Mother Nature was fair and made her as dumb as can be. Heather Melville was next, she was kind of cute but she was the meanest chick who ever lived, even her own parents hated her and after one date so did I. Lorie Winifred was the school photographer with the most perfect black curls and tanned skin, put she took so many pictures of you it felt like you had been at a photo shoot instead of a date. Jeanie Webster was a beautiful red head with a short pixie cut, but she was so smart I couldn't understand a word she said. Anna Coles was one of the prettiest girls who ever lived, she had perfectly shinny straight blond hair and amazingly smooth and blemish free skin. But she was quiet and often acted strange, almost like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter (DON'T ASK HOW I KNOW OR I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!) And then there was Gwen. Gwen is pretty, smart and artistic but she like my sister so I couldn't date her… maybe.

'Okay dude sorry to take you out of dream land but the snack attendant is here and she wants to know if you want anything to eat' I shook my head and muttered 'yeah I'll take a Pepsi and some chips'. Geoff ordered the same and we began to munch on our snacks but were interrupted by the screen to our compartment opening. It was Gwen. 'Hey guys, our compartment got a little crazy after Izzy came in, mind if we squeeze in here with you guys' she asked. 'And by we you mean Trent, right' I questioned. She shook her head. 'Sound awesome' Geoff shouted as Trent and Gwen walked into the now slightly crammed compartment. And the 4 hour ride to Admiral Campbell's academy for the talented began

(4 hours later)

I raced out of the train and headed towards the Greenwood campus. After a elevator ride to the 2 floor I found my room, room 130. At my school each student gets there own _private _room, it's pretty cool we get to decorate it the way _we_like. At age four I painted my room completely black and gave the queen sized bed a black comforter with a white skull in the middle, it matches the t-shirt I'm wearing currently. I open the door with the pass key and discover my room is _way_ cleaner than I left it. Thank god for cleaning ladies. On my bed sits binders, textbooks, other school supplies, and a letter. I open the letter only to discover I have another hour left to pack, but in my book I take an hour and_ fifteen_. I look on the computer desk and see a brand new mac laptop with skulls all over it, a note reads _A present for all students in eleventh grade, only one more year to go. Congratulations, Duncan James_. Whatever. I go in to my bathroom and on the sink sits a basket filled with each student's essentials like shampoo, deodorant etc. I look into the mirror and run my fingers through my mohawk, it may not be school appropriate hair, but after five years Principle Reggie had become used to it. Then I remembered the most horrible thing about bordering school; uniforms. I look in the closet to see a black jacket with a white undershirt and a navy blue tie the pants and shoes are black too. There are four other variations of shirts but the pants stay basicly the same. This is probably one of the best uniforms I've had since every year back the uniforms were red. I glance at the clock it reads four fifteen. It's time to make my entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

I step into the auditorium only to discover I was tricked. Principle Reggie must have known I'd be late so she put my schedule fifteen minutes ahead of everyone else's. I take a seat by Geoff he smirks and whispers 'Thought you were going to be late dude.' 'Shut up Geoff, Principle Reggie made my schedule early so I'd be on time.' I snap. 'Harsh' he mutters under his breath. Gwen walks up and takes the seat beside me and mockingly whispers 'Duncan James on time for an assembly is it twenty twelve already?' But before I can say a comeback the loud speaker screeches as Principle Reggie walks up to the stage to begins her speech. 'Welcome back students, to another year at Admiral Campbell's academy for the talented I hope you found your ride her enjoyable" she says.

After twenty minutes of talking about the new students and courses, she begins to talk about the 'exchange students'. 'Once every twelve years all students from Madame Belle's academy for girls in Quebec and Yorkmen's school for boys in Yukon come to stay with us and have an amazing experience' she says. 'Now please welcome the lovely ladies of Madame Belle's academy for girls. About fifty girls pranced into the room they had light blue uniforms and each had there hair tied into a ponytail. One girl walked by me, she had to be the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had olive coloured skin perfectly silky brown hair and her eyes were onyx, like nothing I'd ever seen before. She was gorgeous. I turned around at Geoff 'That girl is beautiful, she can't be a normal girl she so..' Geoff just smiled at said 'Told you, you should have read the brochure. I've got my eye one her blonde friend over there. I turned at Gwen. She whispered 'Duncan, she's just a normal girl whose not even that pretty, don't see any other guys with there jaws dropped. Well, Gwen wasn't exactly right about that almost every guy had there jaws open at the sight of the brunette and her blonde friend. Even a guy kissing his girlfriend took a look. Poor guy, he was going to be yelled at later. The girls took there seat at the front of the auditorium. Principle Reggie began to talk again "And now welcome the boys of Yorkmen's school' she shouted. Fifty boys with light blue dress shirts, navy ties and beige pants walked into the auditorium. Gwen whipped her head around and mocked my past words 'Those boys are so _handsome_, they can't be normal boys' she said before laughing.

Principle Reggie began to speak 'Now as you know, one eleventh grade student will be elected head girl/boy while the past head now in twelfth grade will become a member in the student selection council' She opened a letter and began to speak 'the head of Yorkmen is Jonathon Rogers' a boy with neatly combed blond hair walked up to the auditorium stage and bowed. 'The head of Madame Belle's is Courtney Viviana' _the_ beautiful brunette walked up and curtsied. Principe Reggie signalled quietness 'and the head of Admiral Campbell's is Geoff Polanski.' Geoff raced up to the stage and shouted 'Rock on Admiral Campbell rock on' 'Okay students you can head into the cafeteria for tonight's meal- kindergarteners can go first'

After about twenty minutes of waiting our turn Principle Reggie finally said 'eleventh graders may go but can heads and _one _friend sit at the blue table thank you' Geoff chose me, Courtney chose her blonde friend and Prince Preppy chose his little brother (how sensitive). While we dished out our meals I nudged Courtney to get her attention. She turned around and said 'What is it?' I replied 'How can someone as hot as you be smart, I mean hot babes are suppose to be smart too.' Ooops wrong wording because 'princess' slapped me across the face and said 'How dare you say that about women, your just using a old stereotype which does not exists in today's society.' The rest of the dinner she ignored me and sat beside prince preppy. But underneath her anger, she probably wants me.


	3. Chapter 3

(the next day)

I wake up and take a look at my schedule for the day according to the schedule I have..

Duncan James Tuesday September 7th

Breakfast -7:45-8:05

Block 1 Biology 8:10-9:20

Block 2 Wood shop 9:45-10:50

Block 3 History 11:05-12:15

Lunch 12:15-12:45

Block 4 English 1:00-2:10

Block 5 Band 2:25-3:35

End of school day

Free 3:35-5:25

Dinner 5:30-6:10

Free 6:10-10:10

End of day

Band, math, BIOLOGY? I never chose any of those things! Actually I didn't chose anything because when I saw something from the school at home it was placed through the paper shredder. I look at the clock it's 7:50 if I don't head to the cafeteria right now I'll be late for breakfast, and if a gourmet cook is dishing up something delicious I'll be there on time. I quickly put my uniform on, give my hair a little gel and head downstairs.

Gwen, Geoff and Trent are sitting at a table munching away on various breakfast foods. 'Hey guys' I say still feeling half asleep. 'Nice to see you're up, now take a seat and here you can have my toast' she says handing me a plate. I start to eat but I soon notice Courtney sitting alone with Price preppy she keep giggling as if the funniest guy on earth. I'm about to go break up the love fest when a voice interrupts me. It's a little girl with the same olive skin and brown hair; it's like looking at a younger Courtney. 'Excuse me, but why do you keep starring at my sister?' She asks. 'I wasn't mini Courtney' I reply. 'Don't call me that, everyone calls me that' she says under her breath. 'Okay, what's your name then' I question. 'Gabrielle and your Duncan right?' she says 'Yeah, wait how do you know that did Courtney tell you?' She nods her head and asks 'Do you want to be friends Duncan?' I think about it do I really want to be friends with an eight year old? No, but if this eight year old is Courtney's younger sister, maybe. She'd have to spill some secrets about Courtney eventually right? 'Sure why not' I whisper and Gabrielle skips away happily. Then I notice Gwen, Trent and Geoff are laughing. Geoff does his best little girl impression and says 'Want to be best friends Duncan' Trent does his best impression of me and says 'Sure but only if we can go and get mani/pedis. The comedy duo laughs until breakfast is over. While walking out of the cafeteria Gwen whispers 'I think what you did was really sweet Duncan' At least one person thinks my new 'friendship' is okay.


	4. Chapter 4

I enter biology to see Princess and Prince Preppy sitting together. I see that the tables have three chairs so I grab one and but it right between them. Princess looks away angrily while Prince Peppy says 'Hi Duncan it's nice to see you again are you excited for this year biology is suppose to be lots of fun' Before I can say anything princess buts her way into the conversation and says 'I don't think Neanderthals like him understand biology' I reply by saying 'I don't think uptight princess with poles stuck up there buts understand jokes because last night you really blew up at mine' But instead of replying to me she just picks up her books and sits next to her blond friend, whispers into her ear and suddenly both of them are glaring at me. In fact pretty much everyone is, and prince preppy doesn't say anything he just opens his textbook and starts writing down some notes. Yeesh, I think to myself, this is one tough crowd.

Wood shop and history were okay since Geoff is in those classes with me. At lunch Courtney sits with her sister and prince preppy. Half way through lunch her sister points at me smiling, but Courtney says something and Gabrielle doesn't smile for the rest of lunch. At the end of lunch Gwen comes up to me and says 'Duncan she's just not into you get over it okay, now come we have English together and I don't want to be late.' While we walk to English class she tells me some jokes and we laugh together it makes me almost forget about Courtney. Almost.

In English class Gwen and I sit together while Geoff and the Courtney's blonde friend sit together. And in the back sit the prince and princess of preppy vile. During this class I discover Geoff and the blonde chick (whose name is Bridgette) have tons in common and Geoff wants to ask her on a date. But for the rulers of preppy vile things are going down hill. Why you ask? Because Courtney keeps starring at me jealously because Gwen sitting next to me and at the end of class I her conversation goes a little something like this 'I can't believe he'd try to make me jealous by hooking up with some goth girl' Looks like someone's jealous, maybe Gwen was wrong, maybe I shouldn't give up on Courtney just yet..

After school I think of ways to become friends with Courtney. Yeah you heard me right _friends_. If we become friends maybe Courtney will begin to like me, then she'll gain feelings for me, ditch prince preppy and become my girlfriend. Okay according to Geoff I should apologize for being rude to her at the dinner I'll do that during to today's dinner. Then I should show her some positive things about me either than just being a good looking bad boy. After two weeks of friendship I'll tell her I think she's amazing and beautiful and stuff. Then we'll official be a couple, more or less anyways. Since at dinners you can wear what ever you like I put on basically the uniform but with out the jacket and tie I want to look nice for once. I actually brush my hair and apply some of the cologne from the bathroom basket. I turn around, it's show time.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk through several shocked faces to find Courtney sitting at a table alone. I say 'Courtney can I talk to you' But she doesn't say anything so I continue 'I'm sorry about how I've been treating you these last couple days I just came over to apologize and ask if we could start over'. She looks speechless but then slowly shakes her head. I start it off 'Hi my name is Duncan, I think the dress your wearing makes you look very beautiful. She blushes and replies 'thanks, my name is Courtney and I think you like nice with your hair combed.' The rest of the night goes well but the best part was that prince preppy didn't come for dinner. Courtney says he was studying for the biology test I don't remember a biology test, but whatever.

The next day I find Courtney in my band class according to her she's been in this class the entire time. Guess I was to busy goofing off with Geoff to notice. The band teacher explains we'll have to give two performances during this year one before Christmas and one at the end of the year. We get to form and band and all that jazz. Actually that's sounds kind of cool. She then asks us what instruments we can play. Courtney's hand zips up and she explains she can play the violin, piano and voice. We then go around the group and tell each other what we can play. Geoff says he can play a little guitar, Bridgette can sing and play clarinet. And me I can play electrical guitar.

After class I tap Courtney on the shoulder and ask 'Hey want to go hang out in town on Saturday, we take the train there'. Courtney says 'as friend's right?' 'Yeah... as friends' I reply trying my best not to sound disappointed. 'Okay, sounds fun how about we meet outside the school at noon'. We agree to the plan and part ways. Yes! After a couple of friend 'dates' we'll be together for sure. Wow. I sound like some prissy little girl in love. I guess love makes you do weird things.

(Saturday, noon)

'Hey, Princess you look Wow' I say before she turns around. She's wearing a beautiful green dress that makes her mocha coloured skin look amazing. It's tied with a yellow belt, an orange necklace and lots of bracelets. There's no word for how gorgeous she looks. She sees me and quickly says 'Down boy remember we're going as _friends_' 'Yeah but I can't help that you look so, wow.' I reply. We board the train and head to the town. We don't talk much on the way because Courtney gets a call from Bridgette. When we get to the town we decide to go to the beach. Just to walk around and stuff. When we get there she immediately points at the island across the lake. 'What' that' she asks me. I tell her it's Wawanakwa Island and that there used to be a summer camp there until the school opened. 'It's been abandoned for years but do you want to check it out?' She doesn't say anything so I grab her hand and show her to the old camp canoe hidden in the bush. 'Help me carry this' I shout and we drag it to the water. I ask her if she's ready to go. She says 'Yeah, why not I guess you have to live sometime'. I help her into the canoe and I begin to paddle. This is going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

When we finally get to the island we tie the canoe to the dock and begin to look around. We go into the building and Courtney begins to shout 'That's it I know what we have to do!' 'Make out in the cabins over there' I say flirtatiously. She kicks me in the kiwis and says 'No, this is officially our hang out place we can hang out at here but pretend to hate each other at school' 'Why would we have to that' I barely can say since I'm lying on the ground still in pain. 'Well, some people at school think you're a bad influence and if they think that _I'm_ a bad influence I loose my position as head student' she shouts. 'Listen why do you care so much about this head student thing?' I ask curiously after finally being able to stand up. (That girl could kick HARD) 'Because I unlike you I have a future of being someone and if I do maybe my parents will notice me for once...' she says before looking out into the distance. 'Oh, I say I know how you feel my parents don't really care for me either' I whisper trying to cheer her up. 'Wonder why' she says giving me a playful push before laughing. 'So, what should we do with this place' I question. 'Easy we'll fix it up and make it the perfect hang out' she replies 'Now look in the tool shed and we'll start fixing the place up' she says.

After a few hours the place looks about thirty percent better then when we started. 'The place looks pretty good' I say patting sweat of my forehead 'Yeah I agree so want to go back to town soon we can get something to eat then we should probably head back' she says smoothing saw dust of her dress. We paddle back to town and eat and at an Italian restaurant. We head back to campus but before we part ways ask if she wants to do the same thing next week. She says yes and walks into the dorms. Man today was amazing but making out would have been A LOT better!

(It's now late November)

I head off to the train like I always do on Saturday afternoons; to meet Courtney at the beach so we can fix the old summer camp. It's been fun except for the fact we can't talk at school but at our hang out we can really connect. There's only one problem. I really like Courtney but she thinks we're just friends. And almost every guy wants to get there hooks into Courtney. That wouldn't be a problem if Jonathon didn't exist. Courtney actually _likes _the Prince of Preppy. I would just beat him up but Prince Preppy isn't some weak nerd who's never actually talked to a girl. No. Jonathon plays on five different sport teams; he's the captain and star player of each. So how do I get rid of him? I have to get Courtney to like me as _more_ than a friend. Today we going together to fix the summer camp and we're pretty much done. After I say what a great job we've done and how we make an excellent team I'm going to look into her eyes and kiss her. Then she'll be all mine.

After I get off the train and walk down to the beach I see Courtney sitting in the sand reading a book. I hug her and say 'Hey princess how are you' 'Good now lets go' she says pushing me away. Guess the timing has to be right for it to work. When we get to the camp and add the finishing touches I say the line 'We sure did a great job fixing the camp.' 'Yeah I know this place looks amazing' she replies. 'We sure make a great team' I say looking her into her eyes. 'We sure do' she says starring back. I lean in and we kiss. We pull away after a minute and I ask 'Sorry I couldn't help it your just so..' but before I can finish talking she interrupts me and says 'Shut up before I change my mind about this' and we start making out again. When we finally get back to campus we part ways and she gives me a goodnight kiss and she skips back into the campus. I can't believe my plan worked next week I'll ask her to be my girl.


	7. Chapter 7

I knock on Geoff's door to tell him the news about Courtney. 'Dude that's sweet but I thought you two hated each other?' I tell him how we've secretlybeen meeting and how I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Geoff gives me a couple notes of advice but I don't really need them I've dated tons of other girls so I've got enough experience. 'Are you going to ask her to the new years dance, it's coming up pretty quick.' Geoff asks. 'Yeah defiantly, so how are you doing with surfer chick' I question. Geoff tells me how he can't talk properly around her and how he turns into a big ball of mush. 'Can't help you there I don't get that way around girls' I say. Okay, okay _I _do get that way around one girl. Courtney.

(Friday morning)

It's last period band class and I see Courtney talking with Bridgette and Geoff. There talking about the performances coming up. 'Thank goodness they got rescheduled, I barelyy got to practicing' Bridgette tells Courtney. 'Bridge, we've both been practicing like maniacs give yourself some credit' Courtney says. She still hasn't noticed me standing there. So I tap her on the shoulder and say 'Hey princess what's up?' She shrugs 'Not much just been practicing have you decided on who's in your band?' Crap. I haven't even started the project yet. 'Um yeah it's a solo thing you?' 'Same thing except Bridgette and I are going to be doing each others back up.' Before I can reply the bell rings and we start to practice stuff for performances. Right before I leave I see a note sticking to my guitar it reads

_Can't meet up this Saturday I've got a head student meeting. Have fun without me this weekend._

_Courtney._

I walk out the band room doors and begin to walk back to the dorms when I suddenly hear talking. 'Don't even try Gabrielle your such a loser, I can't believe your Courtney's sister' says a voice. Then I hear crying and Gabrielle is trying struggling to pick up her items. 'Hi are you okay' I say helping her pick up some books. 'Yeah, but those girls are just so mean' she barely says between sniffling. 'Do you have plans saturday' She nods but looks confused. 'Because I once heard that ice cream helps make a girl feel better' I say trying to cheer her up. 'Boy, that sounds fun I'd love to see you Saturday at..' 'How about eleven' She shakes her head and skips off. 'Duncan and good deeds is this possible' a familiar voice says. It's Gwen. 'Maybe.. care to join us' 'Sure' she replies and we head together to my dorm room.

When Gwen and I get to my room we begin to talk and crack jokes like we time never past. After a few hours of talking Gwen looks at me and says 'Trent and I broke up'. I ask her why and she just says that it was complicated. There's a long pause. It breaks when she tells me she'll meet me for ice cream and then leaves.

(Saturday morning)

Gabrielle isn't allowed to come with me for ice cream because there's a rule about little kids not being able to go into town until fifth grade. I must have forgot that since I always broke the rules even as a kid.. I take the seat next to Gwen and say 'How are you this morning Gwen? 'Good but where's miny Courtney?' I tell her about the rule and how she refused to break the rule. When we finally get into town we head to the ice cream shop and order two hot fudge sundays. All of a sudden I 'accidentally' hit Gwen with some ice cream. 'Oh it's on now' she says holding her spoon like a catapoult. After about fifteen minutes of ice cream wars we find ourselves kicked out of the ice cream shop. Good times. We take a look through a couple of punk shops then head back to campus. 'That was a lot of fun Duncan looks like I finally got my old friend back' she says. 'Yeah I had so much fun we have to hang out again see you later babe' I reply before walking in the other direction. But someone's blocking my way. 'Duncan _what _is going on' says an annoyed voice... Courtney


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: If your wondering if this is a DxC fanfic or DxG fanfic read the bottom of the chapter. It was supposed to be a surprise but I can see some eager Mc beavers waiting for the answer... **

'Duncan we need to talk NOW' Courtney shouted hand on her hips. What was she so mad about anyways? I led her up to my dorm room and she shut the door and walked towards me. 'Who was that girl you were with?' she demanded. 'Relax princess that was just my friend Gwen' I tell her. 'Then why did you call her _babe_' she said still sounding angry. 'She's a girl and I call my girlfriend and my best friend by pet names' She looked a little confused then finally spat out 'you think _I'm_ your girlfriend' Whoops did I just call her my girlfriend.. 'Um well I didn't mean to call you my girlfriend I was just trying to..' I mutter trying to explain but I'm stopped by a passionate kiss. 'Yes' she says afterwords. 'What?' I ask. She shakes my hair a little and says 'Yes I'll be your girlfriend' We then spend the night talking about relationships and then we begin to talk about our families.

'My dad doesn't really like me that much say I'm a lot of trouble but my mom has to be the nicest person you'd ever meet what about your parents?' I ask. Courtney tells me how her dad is a successful buisness man who's always out on buisness trips while her mom spends all her time shopping for either clothes or vacation homes. She tells me how Gabrielle and her were raised by maids, and nannies until they were old enough to leave for school. 'I'm lucky if I see my dad once a year and my mom can only care about me for about five minutes' she says. I pull her in for a hug but she pushes away after she notices the time. 'Oh my god is it really midnight already I'm going to be in sooo much trouble.' she says panicking. 'Relax I tell her you can hang out her tonight no one will notice.' 'Yeah nice try Duncan' I show her to the sleeping bag located in my closet. 'Here you get to take the floor okay. She grabs the sleeping bag in disgust 'Has this ever been washed' I shrug it probably hasen't been washed in eight years. 'You know what I think I'd rather be punished harshly then have to sleep in that' she says grabbing her coat. 'I'll text you when I get back' she says halfway out the door.

Ten minutes later..

_Got in safe no one noticed thank god,_

_Courtney_

If only I'd washed that sleeping bag...

**Spoiler:**

**Okay I promised to tell you if it was a DxC or a DxG so here how it works. Gwen likes ****Duncan. Duncan likes ****Courtney but has a little bit of feelings for Gwen. Courtney likes Duncan but still has a crush on Jonathon. And if you couldn't figure this out Jonathon likes Courtney.**

**I promise tons of drama in arriving chapters because this twisted love triangle (okay square I guess?)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next week Courtney and I meet up and I decide to head to the coffee shop in town. While there we begin to talk 'So how was your head meeting yesterday?' I say trying to start a conversation. 'Pretty fun we just worked on planning the New Year's dance your friend Geoff is quiet a laugh she says while stirring her latte. 'And prince preppy.' I say. 'Jonathon oh he's well, Jonathon' she says while blushing slightly. 'If we're dating I don't like you hanging around him' I accidentally slip out. 'What do you not trust me or something because if you remember I forgave you with the whole Gwen thing' she says angrily. 'Well that was different Gwen doesn't flirt with me' I yell. 'Uh yeah she does she _likes_ you that's why she broke up with Trent' she shouts back. What? Gwen likes me? Me! Crap that's why Courtney was so suspicious. 'Court I….' I try saying. 'Save your breath Duncan we just don't work together' she says before leaving. I sit in the now empty coffee shop for a few more minutes. Maybe I shouldn't _always _speak my mind...

(The week before Christmas)

I haven't apologized to Courtney yet. In class she ignores me and if I call she doesn't pick up. I really miss her. Its band class and everyone is rehearsing there performances. And then it hit's me I don't even have a song picked out. I quickly scan my iPod for ideas then I see the perfect song* for me and Courtney. Hopefully she can forgive me if I show her how I really feel. After class I talk to Geoff while walking for lunch. 'Are you coming to Courtney's house for Christmas eve her dad's sending his jet so we can spend the week of there instead of stuck here' Geoff asks 'Uh no we broke up a few weeks ago' 'Oh, hey I'll ask Courtney if I can bring a guest then you can apologize' Geoff says excitedly 'Yeah if it works I owe you big time dude'

**Author's note**

**Sorry for the short and probably disappointing chapter I just needed to fill some space for later chapters. Now for something the reader can take part in. Do YOU have that perfect song that'll make Courtney fall for Duncan Again (refer to the little star thing) If you do just tell me what it is in the review section for this chapter. I'll give you tons of credit if you nail it! Yeah it's a lame prize but the pride is great! **

**-J'aime le ballet**

**A.k.a. Flower Power Fleur **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everybody! Sorry there hasn't been an update for a while. I've been crazy busy with juggling ballet, gymnastics, swim club, piano lessons and school. (You'd probably faint if you saw my schedule) **

Geoff comes and tells me the trip to Courtney's got cancelled due to Courtney's mom wanting to go buy another vacation home in France. Seriously who picks buying a house or spending Christmas with your family? Apparently Courtney's mom does. And I thought my life was bad. (**A.N. I originally did write a version where they go to Courtney's house but it took up like six chapter so I decided to get rid of the idea)**

I walk in the auditorium for performance day. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before and I _never_ get nervous. But I have a goal, Courtney. I sit by Geoff in the auditorium and listen to the other student's songs. Bridgette goes and sings Colbie Caillat's falling for you and Geoff singing Jason Mraz's I'm yours for each other. Ten minutes after their performances they're making out.

I go up and start playing my electric guitar and grab my skull shaped microphone.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make out when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)

Out the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make out when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we cant preach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make out when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understand me

I bow and look for Courtney but she isn't in the audience. Crap! She probably didn't even hear my song!

**Sorry I had to change the lyrics but Courtney would probably murder Duncan if he sang the original song! Shout out to my best friend for ever Petra for giving me this song and thanks for sending me your song choices!**

**-Fleur**

Next up is Courtney (there she is!) she looks as beautiful as ever she's wearing a white dress that makes her mocha skin shine and her hair has been curled slightly making her look more fantastic then ever. The guitarist starts and she clutches the microphone.

_In the heat of the fight  
I walked away,  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay.  
I said, "This time I've had enough."  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up.  
'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer_

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door._

Me and my stupid pride  
I'm sittin' here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.  
So babe if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to  
Chase after me? Yeah

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"  
But I do, I do, I do.  
I say, "There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again, I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies.  
And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess,  
I need you

So Courtney still does love me I just need to show her that I care. And I have the perfect plan.

(A few hours later)

I grab a few pebbles and chuck them at Courtney's dorm window. She opens up and yells 'Duncan what are you doing?' And I yell back 'I'm in love with you Courtney can you give me another chance?' She runs outside in her pyjamas and gives me a kiss 'Looks like you listened, but once again we have to start out as friends. 'Friends with benefits I ask. 'Defiantly' she says before heading back inside. Man, she's stubborn as she is beautiful. But she's worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

The day after Christmas we decide to go hang out at the beach together. Before I can start talking to Courtney Jonathon comes jogging down the beach with ten girls running behind him. He looks at Courtney and before you know it Courtney's cheeks are red from blushing. I roll my eyes and begin to ask her if she's been to the island lately. 'No not since we...' she says before finishing mumbling off. 'Let's go then' I suggest. We head in the canoe and paddle to the island. It hasn't changed a bit the black and white picture of us making sits perfectly on the table. Courtney sits in a chair and asks me if I've made any resolutions. 'Nope there just a waste of time' I say. She goes on talking about how she's excited for the New Year and how she'll love dancing again. 'Are you taking a class?' I ask. 'No, oh look its pretty late we better head back' she says.

Ok Courtney was acting really weird with all that new years jumble. Oh wait New Year? New years dance! She wanted me to ask her to the dance! I will tomorrow morning in biology.

(The next day)

I walk up to Courtney who's working franticly to finish her questions. 'So, I'm guessing no one asked you to the dance yet so here's you chance to go with someone wonderful' I say trying to sound persuasive. 'Ask a matter of fact Duncan someone already asked me' she says while angrily standing up. She hands in her notebook and walks back up to me and whispers 'And I said yes'. ** (Sorry for the harry potter scene I couldn't help it)**

Looks like everyone else is taken even Gwen's going on a pity date with that loser Cody. This is NOT going to be fun tomorrow evening.

(Tomorrow evening)

The dance was pretty fun except watching Courtney dance with that lame Jonathon. Gwen ditched Cody so we hung out for most of the dance. 'Dances suck' I say 'Agreed want to go ditch for some coffee' we go get coffee and walk around downtown but nothing is really cool. We deicide to head up to my room to hang out and watch horror movies something we haven't done since forever. At midnight Gwen decides to leave 'That was lots of fun we have to do that again' she says. 'Sounds cool' I say before she shuts the door.

(It's now around March)

Where do the months go? Courtney and I remain _friends_ because she's dating Jonathon (man do I hate him) and Gwen and I have our Friday night coffee and movie. Today's a typical Saturday for me and I'm heading back to my room. Only the doors already open...

Geoff hugs me and says 'Dude thank god your okay we thought you go hit too' I walk in more and see Bridgette comforting a crying Gabrielle. 'What's going on' I ask. I find out Courtney and Jonathon got into a car accident because of a drunk driver. This can't be happening!

**Sorry to leave you with so much drama. Don't worry no one is dead. You know what I'm going to give you two chapters in one so I don't have so many dropping chins. Here it is..**

We arrive at the hospital to find Courtney is perfectly fine but is crying. A lot she's crying about how Jonathon hit his head and can't remember anything or anyone. I comfort her and say 'Courtney calm down the nurse said he'd be fine after a few months of therapy.' She hugs me and cries in my shoulder.

We go back home she spends the night in my room. She sleeps in my newly washed sleeping bag. In the morning she asks me why these things happen. I tell her maybe they happen for a reason. We share a kiss and she says 'maybe that's true' before leaving.

(It's now late may)

It's like the fights never happened. We're back to being a happily mismatched couple except the occasional long pause when someone mentions Jonathon. Courtney still visits him but he still doesn't remember who she is. But as I get closer with Courtney I also share more friendship time with Gwen.

'So it is your birthday next week' Courtney says. 'Yeah but I don't want a party okay' I tell her. 'Of course but we do need to do something special' she says biting her lip slightly. 'Wait in your room on Friday until I get there okay' she says bouncing in excitement. 'Ok ok whatever' I better not be a surprise party because I hate surprises..


	12. Chapter 12

I wait in my room for Courtney. When all of a sudden the door opens and Gwen is standing in the front door. 'Hey Duncan happy birthday' she says. 'Hi Gwen I'm just waiting for Courtney' I reply. She sits beside me and asks 'Are you back together again?' I reply 'Kind of except a couple I miss Jonathon moments'. Gwen looks a little disappointed but says 'Oh well I didn't know what to get you so close your eyes'. I do and am meted by a kiss. But it doesn't mean anything unlike kissing Courtney.. Courtney! I should pull away but I don't . Then the door moves slightly and _she's_ standing there.

Things go in slow motion. Courtney drops the presents and the cake splatters across the floor. A single tear rolls down her cheek as I try to hold her back. She screams 'Let go of me' and starts running out the door. Then she's gone.

(The next day)

Today's the day of our final performance and because I dropped out of the performance (no could I sing a love song anymore). So some people get to do two and that includes Courtney. So that means I have to listen to two breakup songs while everyone gives me the hate glare. Even Geoff doesn't talk to me anymore because of the kiss. Gwen and I still talk but it's awkward and I have a feeling we won't be close friends anymore..

I sit in the dressing room waiting for Courtney. She comes out in a hoodie and baggie sweats. Which is weird since she usually dresses quite nicely but I guess she's in mental breakdown mode because of what I did. I try to apologize but she doesn't listen she tells me that if I was really in love with her I would have never cheated. I tell her that I didn't but she just leaves without another word.

I go back into the audience to see what her song is.

She's sitting in the middle of the dark stage with a guitar and she starts singing.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

She stands up and throws her guitar of stage then grabs the microphone again.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Then two dancers ripped her sweats and hoodie outfit and revealed she was wearing a beautiful black dress.

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

No... no no no...

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

She bows and the audience cheers. The she clutches the microphone and waits for the music to start again.

_All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down_

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no

She bows once again and says 'Thanks for a great night everyone but do you know how hard it is to perform a new song in just one day so thanks to my amazing musicians and costume crew. Have a fantastic night everyone!'

I go back to my room and just lye in the dark for an hour before finally falling asleep. In the morning a envelope sits in my student mailbox; report cards. I open the envelope to see my grades.

Duncan James Grade 11 Final Report Card

Biology- B

Wood shop- A

History- C+

English- C

Band- B

Math- C

Gym- B

I can't believe it I actually did okay this year. Maybe hanging with Courtney gave some extra intelligence (Or because I had to impress her). I look outside and see friends hugging each other good bye as the step into various cars and then I see Courtney and Gabrielle about to step into a limousine I race outside to stop it.

'Courtney wait' I shout and limo stops and her window opens. 'What do you want' she asks. I tell the limo driver to go into town and buy Gabrielle some ice-cream and the limo drives off.

I tell Courtney my apology but at the end she says 'I believe you but I just can't forgive you, last night after the concert I went to visit Jonathon I heard he started remembering things and the first thing he remembered was me. I need someone who really cares for me Duncan and you just aren't the one I'm sorry.' She's sees the limo has returned and she goes inside. Minutes later she's gone.


End file.
